Only You
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Do you ever think about me? Do you ever cry yourself to sleep? In the middle of the night when you awaken... It's only me missing you... "I love you Arme..." the last words that went out of my mouth before I fell asleep.


Another lame oneshot -o-a" I was inspired to write this while I was browsing google for some emo pics.

Disclaimer: I don't own GC, the poem, and quotes written on this story. (If you really read hard, you might notice the quotes. Again, I don't own them ._. )

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

Dark shadows loomed ahead as a cloud covered the moon's bright light. The place where I'm sitting at was in total black. I looked at the black sky filled with tiny white dots. Judging from the looks of the sky, and the position of the moon, I'd say it's already midnight. A sigh escaped from my mouth, which was followed by the strong rustling of the cold, evening breeze. My eyebrows twitched in annoyance and formed into a frown as I wore the hood of my blue jacket, which fell behind me as the wind passed by. Deciding that my time here is finished, I stood up and walked silently in the shadow-filled streets, hands in the pockets of my dark blue pants.

The silence was broken, 10 minutes later, when I heard someone shout. "Hey kid! You sure look like you have a problem! Come drink with us!" a drunk man shouted.

I raised my head and stopped walking. The sight of candles and yellow lights attracted my eyes, especially the white coffin. White roses, chrysanthemums, and daisies lie in front of the coffin. Someone's dead... "Kid! Yoohoo! Over here!" the man shouted again. His face's very familiar... No, it couldn't be... It's impossible. I shook my head. Damn imagination made me think this is her father...

Why is it that drunk people guard the dead, instead of normal people? It only says that they don't actually care if the body disappeared mysteriously. They'll only act when they knew that the body vanished. "Sorry. I don't drink." and with that, I continued to walk forward.

Dead... The word 'dead' rung inside my head. After doing my best to forget you, your words and image still appear inside me...

"_I hate you Lass! I wish I never met you! I wish you're dead!"_

"Arme..." I whispered inaudibly to myself. "No matter what I do, you still kept popping out of my head... even if I avoided you for the past 5 months..." the frown on my face became deeper. I couldn't believe our 5-year relationship was broken just because of that boy named Ronan... If only I had a knife with me, your wish to see me dead will come true. "You're the only person to make my world a little sweeter..."

As I stepped inside my house, I went directly in my bedroom, not minding to change my clothes. Do you ever think about me? Do you ever cry yourself to sleep? In the middle of the night when you awaken... It's only me missing you... "I love you Arme..." the last words that went out of my mouth before I fell asleep.

**X-x **_... _**x-X**

_Forget him.  
>Forget his name, his face.<br>Forget his kisses. His warm embrace.  
>Forget the love you once knew.<br>Remember he has someone new.  
>Forget him when they played your song.<br>Remember when you cried all night long.  
>Forget how close you two were.<br>Remember, he has chosen her.  
>Forget you memorized his walk.<br>Forget the way he used to talk.  
>Forget the things he used to say.<br>Remember he has gone away.  
>Forget his laugh, his grin.<br>Forget the dimples in his chin.  
>Forget the way he held you tight.<br>Remember he's with her tonight.  
>Forget the time that went so fast.<br>Forget the love that moved its past.  
>Forget he said he'd leave you never.<br>Remember he has gone forever._

I read the note several times. The note Ronan gave to me a few months ago when the two of us are still in a relationship. You told me Lass' gone forever... that he isn't going back to me anymore... that he has someone new... But, why is it that you're gone? Why use me, just to get closer to the girl you really love, then throw me away like some simple broken toy?

Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I inhaled the cool evening breeze. "If I were to see you once again, Ronan, I'd say all those things to you... You're the one who deserves to receive and hear those hurtful words, not Lass..." I whispered, letting the night wind carry my words. "I was such a fool to listen to you say those things to Lass... So stupid of me to love someone, who in turn, is just going to use me to get closer to the person whom they really love..." with that, I ripped the note to pieces, the wind carrying the small pieces of the note.

I haven't heard of you. Now that he's gone, I ask how are you. Where are you. No words ever came out of your mouth to answer my questions. You are avoiding me, I presume. I regret the words I told you in the past 5 months, the second main reason why you're avoiding me. Did you find the girl of your dreams? Just like what Ronan said to me when the two of us are still together?

"Lass..." I whispered inaudibly, my eyes staring at the stars shining at the evening sky. I still remember what my sister, Lire, told me earlier... I couldn't take my mind off what she told me... She told me that father saw you walking last evening at the dead of the night, alone... And some of your friends told me that you still don't have a new girl...

_Flashback_

"_Oh my goodness! Ronan!" I exclaimed then rushed beside him. Lass suddenly punched Ronan to his cheekbone since Lass heard the news that Ronan and I are in a relationship. Anger formed inside me, I turned to face the silver-haired boy, who's silver brows forming into a deep set of frown. "I hate you Lass! I wish I never met you! I wish you were dead!"_

_The frown disappeared in his face and was replaced by a shocked expression. "Arme..." I could feel his heart crumbling to fine pieces but I didn't care. My attention was attracted at the bruise on the blue-haired boy's cheekbone. His footsteps faded, and when I turned back to face him, I couldn't see any trace of the boy with silver hair._

_End of flashback_

All what Ronan told me in that note, are total lies. I'm so stupid to listen to him... So stupid of me to love him... My love for Ronan had me blinded. "You are right Ronan... Forget the love you once knew... And I deeply regretted that I knew you... that I acted as if I was your property... that I loved you with all my heart..."

I should apologize to Lass tomorrow. Things'll go worse if I won't apologize to him. What worse: he might kill himself just like what I told him a few months ago... And I don't want that to happen. I want our friendship back... Even if you don't love me anymore, I still want to be friends with you...

I raised my hand and wiped off my tears. While wiping off my tears, my eyes accidentally landed on my wristwatch. "12:00 midnight..." the words left my mouth in a silent whisper. "I hope you're not walking alone tonight..." with that, I stood up and lied down to my bed. Sigh, I fear apology won't work against what I told you a few months ago...

**X-x **_... _**x-X**

Morning came... It was like I only slept for 5 minutes. I sat down at the corner of my bed, staring outside. It suddenly became warm, so I took off my jacket and dark blue pants and threw it on my bed, leaving me in my black shirt and blue shorts. Yeah, I was up late again last night, walking alone in the middle of the night. I tried hard, but still, it won't work... You still appear inside my head...

My eyes wandered at the clock beside me. Seeing that it was already 11:30, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning Lass." I heard my mother greeted as I sat down. I groaned a little as if to say 'Good morning'. "Your father left 2 hours ago. Let's go eat lunch together."

I felt my eyes closing little by little. Note to self: never stay too late in the evening. Maybe I should go to sleep after eating lunch... Or maybe I should take a bath...

I was about to rush back to my room, drying my hair, when the doorbell rang suddenly. What I expected to be the mailman, was the person I thought so much of last night. "Oh Arme! So good to see you once again!" my mother's voice boomed cheerily outside. "Why not eat lunch here? Lass and I just finished eating."

My ears couldn't take it. I rushed inside my room, slamming the door loudly that I assume both of them heard it below. Are you going to apologize to me after all that? Or am I going to receive more hurtful words from you?

As I quickly wore a white shirt and black shorts, I hid myself inside my blanket; I suddenly heard the door creaking. "Lass?" her sweet voice asked. "Lass, I know you're here. Can you please listen to me?"

I frowned slightly, not caring to face her. Footsteps grew closer and I felt her sit beside me. Her soft hand stroking my head. At once, all the anger building up inside me disappeared. "Lass... I'm so sorry... After avoiding me for 5 months, I became so desperate to see you again... Please forgive me for what I told you the past months... I know you still love me and... and I wanted to say that... that I still love you..."

My eyes shot open, heart beating like there's no tomorrow. I felt something liquid fell on my shoulders, and assumed it was her tears. Breathing deeply, I turned and faced her. Amethyst orbs boring hatred to me the past 5 months, now filled with regret, hurt, and remorse. I raised a finger to wipe off her tears gently. "Arme... It's ok. Don't cry. I accepted all what you told me. Past is past ok? Don't let those memories hurt you from what you're supposed to feel now." I sat down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I tried so hard to tell myself you're gone. But, though, you're still here with me... I've been waiting alone."

More tears spilled from her eyes. The only thing I could do is to stroke her hair lovingly. "I... I also wanted to tell you... that Ronan's gone..."

My eyes shot wide open. "You mean, the two of you... are no more?" is she approaching me to love her the way Ronan used to love her? Use me in short?

The purple-haired girl nodded. This isn't possible... At school, the two of them are always together... I couldn't see them separated. They're stuck together like glue and this happens? He leaves her? A frown crept on my face as I asked her the reason why he left her. Arme bowed her head slightly before replying. "He used me... just to get closer to the girl he really loved..."

Dishonest persons... Why do they still appear in this world? And I thought he was really honest when I heard him tell Arme that he'll love her forever... "So now, I guess you're thinking that I'm here to love you back... just like the time when the two of us are still in a relationship. No. I just wanted to apologize to you... I still love you, but it's in you if you're going to love me back..."

_It's in you if you're going to_ _love me back... _Her words echoed inside me. Am I going to let this chance pass? "You tore my heart into a thousand pieces... It's been so long, since I've heard it beating again... And yet... I still love you..."

I heard her gasp. Arme raised her tear-stained face, her purple orbs swollen from crying but were shining. She cried silently once again before giving me a tight squeeze. I heard soft giggles coming from her, a melodic sound that I missed so much to hear. "It's been a long time, since I saw you happy again..." I faced her. "and how I missed to see you like that again." and pushed my lips to hers.

For minutes, I could only hear our fast breathing, and the way her heart throb madly in love. As we broke apart, I pulled her into a tight hug. The silence was broken when she asked me suddenly, "Do you think we could stay together forever?"

"What could I say? You feel a million miles away. I stare up at the stars. I wonder just where you are. Could someone tell me what to say just to make you stay? What it takes I don't care. We're gonna make it, I swear." a smile plastered on my face.

Giggles came out of her. One of her hands stroked my chest affectionately. "Look after my heart. I've left it with you. And the sound of your heart... It's the most significant sound in my world. I love you... more that my own life... forever and ever... and ever..."

I couldn't say anything to her. I just pulled her into a tight hug, my arm stroking her hair affectionately. It wasn't long when a thought pierced my mind. Should I ask her now? Or am I going to wait for the right time for me to ask her? Instantly, I planted a kiss on her forehead and stroked her head once again. I'm not going to let this moment pass... "So... Does that mean, you accept me as your boyfriend once again?" my heart throbbed madly while waiting for her reply.

Arme looked at me with gleaming amethyst orbs, a wide smile plastered on her face. "Of course I do. First love never dies, take note." tears of joy flowed on her cheeks freely while poking my nose.

That moment, I wanted to shout for joy but I controlled myself in doing it. She accepts me as her boyfriend once again... "Our relationship's back..." I murmured happily to her before pressing my lips to hers. It's very relieving for me to know that everything will be finally alright... that everything will finally be the way it used to be, just like 5 months ago...

"I cannot breathe a na no second without you... 'cuz I only dream of you; 'cuz I only think of you; 'cuz you are my reality, my only truth... That's the truth. But how do I convince you of it? Though I should write it on a mirror. Tell you, tell the world that I have no world other than you... That you are my universe, my life... my reason for existence... That much I know, nothing else..." I whispered those words to her. I felt something liquid staining my shirt, and was convinced that she was releasing tears of joy. My hands gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at me, a wide smile on our faces. "Be my life..."

"Be my world..." Arme raised a hand and caressed my cheeks. A chuckle escaped from my throat before I pushed my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

Finished! Yes, I know itsh lame, don't tell me OwOa" This should have been uploaded a few weeks ago but since I was rushed into the hospital, due to rupture, I didn't find time to continue this one a

Well, home sweet home. I could finally continue writing my stories in peace, without doctors and nurses busting inside my room to inject 2-3 medicines on my arm And until now, my arms are still numb due to the excessive medicines injected –o-a Please review this btw, even though itz lame .w.a


End file.
